


Ready for This

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't read for the smut, Except it's a rut not a heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Tony Stark, So mild so vague, Tony preparing for Bucky's rut, Wanda & Tony Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: On the verge of an early and unexpected rut, Tony makes sure that he and his alpha are ready.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772419
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Ready for This

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ready for This  
> Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008455  
> Square Filled: B5 - AU:A/B/O  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mild Sexual Content  
> Word Count: 1.3k

“Boss,” FRIDAY says, cutting into Tony’s haze. He turns off the welder and lifts the mask up, taking a deep breath of air that doesn’t smell like sweaty helmet and metal. “Sergeant Barnes believes he is going into rut.”

Tony frowns. “What? That’s early, isn’t it?” He knows he put Bucky’s rut on the calendar so he would remember to actually gather supplies instead of going in unprepared like they did last time and nearly starving because Bucky’s rut triggered Tony’s heat and they were both too distracted to eat. Thank god for Steve sending DUM-E in with supplies.

“Yes, boss,” FRIDAY agrees.

“Alright, early rut,” he mutters, looking around the workshop. He clicks his fingers as he thinks. “We can handle this. Okay, FRIDAY, put in an early grocery order. Who’s here that’s a beta?”

“Miss Maximoff.”

Tony winces. She’s a little young to be sending near a mated pair when the alpha is in rut but if that’s all they’ve got, then that’s what they’ve got. She's an adult, she can handle it, he hopes. “Alright, ask her if she’s good to deliver the supplies to our room when they get here and patch me through to Bucky.”

A moment later, Bucky’s tired voice says, “Hey, doll.”

“Hey, Bucky Babe,” Tony says soothingly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Angry. Hungry.”

“I’ve got food on the way.”

“…Not hungry for that. When are you gonna be over here?”

Tony chuckles. Yeah, he’d figured that. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Why don’t you go wait in our bedroom?”

“But you won’t be there,” Bucky says petulantly.

He bites back a smile. “No but it’ll smell like me, won’t it?” Bucky makes a small, grumbling noise but he doesn’t actually say anything so Tony figures he’s probably on his way to their room. Good; if he’s there, he won’t start any fights with anyone over Tony’s honor or whatever it is that gets alphas in ruts riled up. “I just gotta finish up a couple things here and then I’ll be in our room and you can fuck me to your heart’s content.”

Bucky groans. “Can’t say things like that, doll. Not when you’re not _here_.”

Tony laughs, “See you in a bit.”

“Boss,” FRIDAY says as he cuts the connection, “Miss Maximoff said she’d be happy to deliver the groceries.”

“Great,” he murmurs, looking around the workshop again and eyeing the projects he was working on. He’s not working on anything time-critical right now so there’s nothing really that he needs to finish. He just needs to shut everything down. “DUM-E, U, Butterfingers, start turning everything off that doesn’t have to stay on to keep the building running.” He watches them for a moment to make sure they’re not going to start an electrical fire or something and then turns back to saving the files he was working on. “FRI, about how long would you say Bucky’s ruts usually last?”

“On average, Sergeant Barnes’ ruts last 3.4 days.”

“Okay, let Pepper know I’ll be out of commission for—let’s say the next five days. Early rut might mean a long one. Have her outsource all of my current SI projects to R&D, I don’t think even they can mess anything up in less than a week.”

“You sure?” FRIDAY asks dryly and he grins crookedly.

“Atta girl.” He heads on out, FRIDAY turning the lights off behind him, and walks over to the main compound, going over the checklist in his head. Technically, Iron Man is retired and War Machine has taken his place but he still sometimes flies out with the team when they need an extra flier so he shoots off a text to Rhodey to let him know he’ll be busy for a few days. He sends a text to Steve as well, who’s currently on a mission with Nat and Sam in an undisclosed location (not that that stopped him from finding out anyway), and updating him on Bucky’s rut.

Wanda is waiting for him when he steps foot inside the building, falling into step beside him. “Are you sure about this?” she asks worriedly. “You wouldn’t rather have Viz?”

“Vision won’t be back from the UN for another couple days. By that time, it’ll probably be over.” He smiles reassuringly at her. “You got this and if you think you don’t, call Clint. He used to run interference on Thor and Bruce’s ruts.”

She frowns. “Who did they share it with?”

“Each other.” At her mouth falling open, he nods. “Yeah, it was as bad as you think. I used to spend those weeks on business trips.”

“This won’t be like that?”

“Not at all. Odds are you won’t even notice anything.”

“All I have to do is drop off food and water? You don’t need anything else?”

“Yep. You won’t even have to come inside, just knock on the door and leave. If it helps, think of us like a couple of overgrown pets.”

“But you don’t need walks,” she points out, grinning. He laughs.

“You get the idea. Last thing,” he adds as they reach his bedroom, “if the compound is under attack, call FRIDAY. She’ll shut everything down.”

“I have powers, you know.”

“Yep and I’m sure you could easily take care of any attack,” he agrees. “But no sense in making you take on a whole army by yourself when that’s what FRIDAY is for. Keep yourself safe.” He glances at his door, thankfully soundproofed so he and Bucky won’t traumatize her, and then smiles once more at her. “Again, you’ve got this.”

She waves at him and walks back down the hallway. He waits until she’s gone before opening the door and slipping inside.

Bucky is right there, waiting for him, pressing him into the door as soon as it’s closed. He snuffles at his neck, nosing aside the fabric of his shirt to lick at his bonding gland and huffing contentedly when he catches the scent of him on Tony’s skin.

“Okay, big guy,” Tony murmurs, running his hands through Bucky’s hair. “Let’s get you on the bed so I can get out of these clothes. Can’t do anything if I’m still dressed.”

Bucky grumbles wordlessly but takes a few steps away from him, not far though and certainly not on the bed. He paws at Tony’s clothes, trying to help him undress faster but completely ineffectual in this state. Alphas, all the same when they’re in rut.

“Bed,” he says sternly, pointing at it. Bucky gives him puppy dog eyes. “Don’t give me that look. Bed, _now_.”

Bucky turns and goes, hanging his head. For a moment, Tony feels a little guilty but it’s only a moment. After all, as soon as he gets his clothes off, Bucky’s going to get to have him as much as he wants. He just needs to be a bit more patient. Tony pulls off the shirt he was working in, shimmies his sweatpants down over his hips and kicks them off. Now that he’s in their room, surrounded by the scent of an alpha in rut, his hole is loosening, slicking up in preparation of being taken. He glances over his body, making sure there’s not any large grease or oil stains on him that he needs to wash off before he joins Bucky on the bed—just because the serum will keep Bucky from being poisoned by the grease on his skin doesn’t mean that he wants to make it work harder—but he’s pretty much clean so he finally raises his gaze to where Bucky is waiting for him.

Bucky is leaning up against the headboard, eyes dark and hooded, hand lazily tugging on his cock. Tony smirks slowly at him and saunters over to the bed, crawling up onto the blankets.

“Now?” Bucky asks impatiently.

“Alright, big guy,” Tony says. “Have at me.”

Bucky pounces.


End file.
